College Days
by TheRobot1
Summary: An interesting, dramatic, but hilarious drabble series about Arthur and his friends' lives on their freshman year of College. Rated T for mild language, drug and sexual references. I'd really appreciate some critiques.
1. Page 1

College Days

An insight of Arthur and his friends on their freshman year of college.

Author's Note: There will be a few references to my previous story "Muffy Gets Married" in this series.

Arthur & Francine:

They've had a rocky, on and off relationship for about three years now. They would break-up, then make-up, get along for a little while, then start arguing and break-up again. And Arthur always turned to Ladonna when they broke up. Now he and Francine are in the "arguing" stage again. Arthur's phone rings and he finally picks it up.

Francine: Why do I have to call three damn times to get you to answer!?  
Arthur: I was sleep.  
Francine: So, that's an excuse? I left messages!  
Arthur: I just woke up from my nap! I'm busy you know. I have class and piano practice.  
Francine: I'm busy too! I have class and soccer, but I still make time for you. Why don't you treat me like a priority?  
Arthur draws a blank  
Francine: No answer, I knew it! Francine hangs up angrily.

Shortly after that Arthur recieves a text. It's from Ladonna.  
Ladonna: Hey big boy, how are ya?  
Arthur : Ok, just chillin' hbu?  
Ladonna: I'm hangin out at the beach in my new bikini, wanna see?  
Arthur: Yeah  
Ladonna: *sends pic*  
Arthur: U r so sexy  
Ladonna: Now send me a pic  
Arthur: But I'm not at the beach  
Ladonna: Just take ur shirt off  
Arthur: Goes to the bathroom to take selfie *sends pic*  
Ladonna: Lookin' Good  
Arthur: Not as good as u


	2. Page 2

D.W. & Brain:

Brain was attending university out of town, but did return once a month and during this time he would always see D.W. Arthur never approved of their relationship.  
Sure Brain was a good guy, but he didn't like the age difference or the fact that his friend was dating his little sister, and never understood how the hell his parents could  
approve of this. D.W. was no longer bratty, but a good student, cheerleader and quite smart. Timmy Tibble once asked her out, but she declined because he and  
Tommy were hanging with the wrong crowd, getting in fights at school, breaking the law. She, Emily and Vicita were an inseperable trio, but Lisa her frenemy would sometimes  
try to convince Emily to hang out with her group instead. With Arthur off to college, Pal did become Kate's dog and Kate was now a pretty and athletic middle schooler her  
best friend Mei-Lin was also athletic and the did everything together. But back to D.W. who was one the phone with Brain and couldn't wait or him to come see her  
this weekend.

D.W. : Alan, you're coming here this weekend!  
Brain: Correct you are my gorgeous.  
D.W. I can't wait to see you, honey!  
Brain: The pleasure is all mine, my lady I also have a surprise that I belive you will find most intriguing.  
D.W. You blow my mind when you talk like that, Alan.  
Brain: It's second nature to me, my sweet.  
D.W. I love you  
Brain: I love you too

D.W. hung up the phone and then jumped up and down in her room until she landed on her bed with a tingling blush on her cheeks.


	3. Page 3

Mr. Ratburn:

He quit his job after marrying Muffy and now didn't have to work. Before I go any further I'll say that Mr. Ratburn reconnected with Muffy when she got older  
and developed a soft spot in his heart for her. He noticed how cute and pretty she was, loved her energy and his feeling were so strong that he decided to  
ask her to marry him, she said yes and the rest was history, sort of. Now he spends his days playing golf, swimming and going on the yacht. And while Muffy has always known this life. Living in the lap of luxury was new to him. And they had everything, a mansion with a giant pool, golf course, tennis court, a yacht, a limo, several luxury vehicles, chofers, butlers, maids, live in gourmet chefs. He didn't have to lift a finger. They were also members of a country club.  
And now Mr. Ratburn has just finished his big breakfast.

"I'm so glad I quit teaching, now I can golf, watch TV and eat gourmet food all day. But I have to work out, Muffy would leave me if I ever got fat."  
And the he headed for their outdoor gym and began weight pulling.


	4. Page 4

Muffy:

She hasn't changed much sice high school, she was still very rich, fashionable and trendy. Except for one tiny exception, ok BIG exception, she married Mr. Ratburn!This all started when he decided to move up from third grade and become a high school Literature teacher and they all get him again on their senior year. This was when Muffy started to fall for him. She turn to him when she needed help, stay after school with him and when he read a scene from Romeo and Juliet she imagined it was Mr. Ratburn and darn near fainted. He proposed to her at graduation. She said yes and invited the whole class to the wedding. One year later brings us to where we are now.

"I know should be paying attention to the professor, but I just can stop thinking about my husband. Muffy thinks to herself while glaring at her wedding ring. Even though we've been married for a year now, we still have that newlywed spark and though I've always been rich, this felt like winning the lottery. But physically hasn't good. I've been emotional and feeling sick for the last two weeks. I think I have to go the bathroom. She gets up from her chair and *barf* Vomitrocious!" "Muffy, do you feel ok?" asked the professor. "Yes, but I have to leave."


	5. Page 5

Tommy & Timmy:

They were once again skipping school and going to meet up with some older kids at the corner. "Hey, you got the stuff?" Rattles asked. "Whatd'ya think I am stupid?" Replied Tommy. "Just give me that!" Binky snatched the bag from him. Tommy got in his face and "Don't you be snatchin' from me !" "You think you can get all up in my face?" Replied Binky. "Hey! Cut it out we here for one reason, and one reason only." Said Molly. Then girl  
in a short skirt walks by and Rattles says "Hey, what's yo numba?" The girl ignores him and the he says "Fine , I ain't want you anyway!" All the while they don't know someone is watching them, wondering "What should they do?"


	6. Page 6

Buster:

He didn't go to college, so he still lived at home. His mom pushed him to look for a job, but he didn't want to work. Instead he wanted to take the easy way out and marry a rich girl like Mr. Ratburn, but he's had no such luck. Hanging out around places that the rich frequented, trying to get girls to notice him. To be honest he hasn't had luck with any girl since he left Fern, but he broke up with her because she wasn't going to make him rich. After getting shot down by countless girls and lottery tickets he's gotten nowhere. He passes Binky on the street and notices his watch. "How'd you get a Rolex? It isn't fake?" "Hell no, bruh it's my new job."Not wanting to work Buster turned to leave, then Binky got infront of him and said "It'll be fun and easy." Then he gave Buster the rundown and said "Meet us here tomorrow."


	7. Page 7

Arthur & Francine:

Arthur phone rings again.  
Arthur: Hi.  
Francine: Baby, I'm sorry for the way I acted the other day.  
Arthur: Thank you, I didn't get it in the first place, but I'm just glad we're not arguing anymore.  
Francine: I wanna put this behind us and forget it ever happened.  
Arthur: Great.  
Francine: But, that's not all, I want to make it up to you. So, how about I take you out for all you can eat ice cream Friday Night?  
Arthur: You and ice cream, sure I'm down.


	8. Page 8

Buster:

Buster met Binky, Molly, Rattles, Tommy and Timmy on the corner the next day. "Yes! Time to make some money." Buster shouted. "Shut up, stupid! You'll give us away." Said Rattles. "You've got your supply Buster?" Asked Binky. Weed and Pills right here. Buster showed Binky the inside of his paper bag. Then a car pulls up. "We've got our first customer of the day." "Yo, let me a ounce of crack?" "Rattles, that's your department." Said Binky. Rattles went up to the car and did the deal. The next person came up and said. "Can I get 10 g of weed and some ecstasy?" "Buster you're up." Said Molly. Buster approached theperson nervously, as this was his first deal. He thought to back out, but went through with it, and afterward he was so happy with the money he made. The only thing was that he'd have to hide the smell of drugs from his mother we he go home, and luckily he did so.


	9. Page 9

Arthur:

He was a in good mood tonight. Glad that he made up with Francine and they were going out tonight. Arthur didn't spend too much time getting ready, but he did want to look good. He wore a black sweater with dark wash jeans and slicked his hair back. Arthur was almost ready, just doing the finishing touches when all of a sudden he heard the doorbell. Arthur went to answer the doors and it was Ladonna. "Ladonna, you didn't say you were coming over." "Can't a friend just stop by if she wants to?" Ladonna says seductively, then pushes Arthur's chest barging her way in. "But Francine and I-" "Forget about Francine" Ladonnasays as she runs her hand up his arm. Arthur backs up from Ladonna, then she drops her coat revealing what she had on under it. Arthur thinks to himself "There's no way I'm gonna pass this up." Next he excuses himself to make a phone call.

Arthur: Hi Francine  
Francine: Are you on your way?  
Arthur: Umm, about our date tonight, I...cant make it  
Francine: What!  
Arthur: I'll take you out tomorrow night  
Francine: You know Muffy and I are going on a trip  
Arthur: Well cancel  
Francine: I don't think so, she's my best friend and I've been able to count her more than you lately  
Ladonna motions for Arthur to hurry up and get off the phone.  
Arthur: I'll take you out Monday, I've gotta go.  
Ladonna grasps Arthur's hand and takes him upstairs. Before they get started Ladonna, without Arthur's knowledge puts her phone on record.


	10. Page 10

Muffy & Francine:

The girls meet for their 2 day roadtrip. "Francine, how are you?" "Mad at Arthur. Earlier this week we got into a fight because I think he isn't  
spending enough time with me, and then we made up and he promised to go out with me last night, but cancelled at the last minute. He says  
he'll take me out Monday. Btw where have you been, I haven't seen you in class in forever?" "When we get to the restaurant, I have something  
to tell you. I'm not sure how you're going to take it."  
"You're pregnant!" "Doctor confirmed." "I didn't want to tell you because I knew you and Arthur were having problems, and It migth upset you."  
"No, I'm happy for you guys, honest. Have you told Mr Ratburn uh... Nigel yet. "No, I want to, by right now it's risky that I could lose it. I hate  
keeping this from him, but It'll be worse If I tell him too soon, lose the baby and break his heart." Francine thought to herself. "I can't believe the  
person Muffy has become. No longer greedy and spoiled but unselfish and caring so much about other's feelings. I thought I would take losing  
her riches for this to happen, but I guess I was wrong, and though we've been best friends practically all our lives, we were closer than ever now."


	11. Page 11

Ladonna:

Ladonna woke up the next morning proud of herself. Staring at the ceiling of Arthur's bedroom, she crawled out, got her phone, then snuck out  
of Arthur's house. Running when she got outside feeling the dew of the wet morning grass on her feet. She stopped for a minute laughing. Thinking  
to herself "I love stealing other girls' boyfriends!" Then she took back off.


	12. Page 12

Arthur:

He wakes up to find out Ladonna was gone, but he thought nothing of it because he knew Ladonna was like that, so he just laid back in his bed thinkingabout what happenned last night. And he remembered how he is going to take Francine out Monday Night. He felt clever. "Now I get to have both of them!" Arthur thinks to himself. He decides not to get up, but hang back and relax some more. "Francine's never gonna find out." He once again thought to himself.

Ok, the rest of the weekend flew by and it was now Monday. Francine was at home thinking about going out with Arthur that night. She was happy about getting to see him again, but felt upset that he might cancel again. Francine hears a knock at the door. She opens it and sees Ladonna. "What do you want?"Despite the fact Francine doesn't know what happenned the other night, she and Ladonna have a frenemy relationship, which is why she's no happier to see her. "I have something I think you should see." Ladonna takes out her phone and shows her the video of she and Arthur. Francine's blood boils as she watches the tape, her face getting redder every second that goes by, her hands balling into fists "How dare you do that to my boyfriend, and how dare you come over here to show me!" Ladonna takes off running right before Francine swings at her. Francine calls Arthur.

Francine : Arthur, about our date, I can't make it.  
Arthur: Why not?  
Francine: Because of the tape!  
Arthur: (Not knowing he was recorded) what tape!  
Francine: I know what you did with Ladonna the other night. How could you! As long as we've been, as good as I've been to you. GOODBYE ARTHUR READ!"  
Francine slams down the phone, and then begins wondering if she should take Arthur back.


	13. Page 13

Buster:

He was walking down the street counting his money saying to himself "Another day, another dollar, more like a hundred dollars." "Hey I told you were going to a secret place after "Work" today." Said Binky "Get In!" Buster thinks to himself "We shouldn't drive under the influence, but just gets in. Binky, Rattles, Molly, Tommy, Timmy and Buster all drive out to this secluded place. "We about to get baked, fried, dyed and laid to the side!" Said Rattles. They park and put on some smokin' music. Then Rattles asks Buster "What all have you did?" "Just some weed and molly." "Have you ever did them at the same time?" "No." "Well today's a good as time as any." Buster pops his molly then lights a blunt."Woah, this is awesome. I've never felt this way before in my life." Said Buster. "Ya see aren't to you glad I showed you what you were missing?" Replied Rattles. "I'm gonna have to hang back for a while and sober up, before I go home, btw do you have some cologne I can borrow, so my mom can't smell it. Then Buster's phone rang. He sort of recognized the number, since it had called a few times before. Not exactly sure who it was he answers:

Buster: Hello?  
"I'm home alone." A mysterious seductive voice said on the other end.  
Buster: I'm coming over!

Buster hung up the phone, got outta the car and started to Ladonna's


	14. Page 14

D.W. has just gotten in from a long, but good day at school and cheerleader practice. Feeling good but slightly tired she takes out her homework and thinks. "He started out as my big brother's friend. I always liked him more than all the rest of Arthur's friends. Though Buster was funny, Muffy and I had similarities, and Francine was ok as long as she didn't butt-in too much, but something about him was different. He never complained about playing with me like Arthur did and I enjoyed spendind time with him. He taught me things, and I wasn't Arthur's obnoxious little sister to him. I could always turn to him when I needed help, and still do from time to time. He's a a sensitive, soft-spoken gentleman who makes be feel safe. Over the years he's only grown to be more handsome and intelligent. I never thought he'd be interested in me, due to our age difference, but low and behold he asked me out last year, and here we are now." Then D.W. started on her homework, to keep up that Honor-Roll status.


End file.
